


炫耀24

by cuipizhaji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuipizhaji/pseuds/cuipizhaji
Summary: 完整版见长佩新站





	炫耀24

二月二十三日 星期日 天气晴  
他说我戴什么都好看。  
喜欢我和喜欢我的纹身。  
我真的好爱好爱付览越。  
——  
店主说，新打的耳洞在一周之后就可以更换耳钉了，去年休学的时候，司机陈叔把他在学校宿舍的所有东西都搬了回来，包括书桌抽屉里的各种小物件。

赵攀星吹干头发穿着睡衣趴在床上，拉开床头柜最下面的抽屉，从里面拿出了一个小巧透明的亚克力盒子。  
一枚宝石耳钉安静的躺在里面，赵攀星摸了摸自己的耳垂，爬起来坐到了镜子前。

付览越正在浴室洗澡，有哗啦啦的水声不断传出来。  
他凑近镜子，小心翼翼的将原先的耳钉换了下来。

可要把宝石耳钉戴上的时候，他却犯了难，明明当时给付览越戴上的时候很简单，怎么轮到自己就无论何如也戴不进去了。

他正苦恼着想办法戳进去，却没注意到浴室里隐隐约约的水声已经停了，镜子里多了一个穿着蓝色真丝睡衣的人，温热的手按过他的肩膀，另一只手拿过那枚宝石耳钉，轻轻穿过了他的耳洞。

“要这样戴。”付览越说，两人离的很近，赵攀星甚至能闻到来自他身上沐浴露的香气。  
心脏本能缩紧了一下，一抹红晕飞快顺着脖颈爬到了耳后。

付览越垂着眉眼认真的帮他拧好耳钉的螺旋锁，动手抚了抚他柔软的耳垂，直起身时顺势轻吻了一下他红彤彤的耳朵尖。  
“咱们家星星真漂亮。”

镜子里，晶莹剔透的宝石耳钉衬托着赵攀星在灯光下白皙到近乎透明的皮肤，付览越说的话在他身体里盘旋了几个圈后直冲头顶，噼里啪啦的在脑袋里放了一阵热闹的烟花。  
他红着脸通过镜子看身后的付览越，两人穿着同款不同色的真丝睡衣，莫名给了他一种新婚燕尔的错觉。

付览越捏了捏他的后脖颈，又在他左边的侧脸上亲了一口。

赵攀星扯了一下他的衣角，“耳钉……好看吗？”  
“好看。”付览越把他从椅子上拉了起来，环住他的腰腿把他抱到了桌面上，“咱们家星星戴什么都好看。”

赵攀星害羞的抓了抓头发，付览越的手臂撑在他身侧的桌面上，把他禁锢在了自己的包围圈内。

“要接吻吗？”他偏过头轻啄了下赵攀星的侧脸，呼吸近在咫尺，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，付览越纤长浓密的睫毛几乎扫到了他的脸上。

没人能抵挡的住这样的付览越，赵攀星立刻就沦陷了，  
探长手臂环住他的脖颈，声音小小的回答：“……要。”  
付览越低头吻住他的唇瓣，只轻轻浅尝辄止了片刻，便放开了他。

赵攀星没想到会这么快结束，原本还闭起眼睛在等他的下一步动作，虽然嘴上不说，但小腿依旧恋恋不舍的缠绕在他身上。

付览越差点儿压不住体内横冲直撞的火气，压住他的后脖颈重新贴了上去，吻过亮晶晶的唇瓣和嘴角，又亲了亲他漂亮清晰的下颌线，顺着脖颈一点点向下吻。

赵攀星心里紧张，却没有拦住他解开衣扣的动作，把红到发烫的脸埋进了他的颈窝里。

“星星，能摸摸腰吗？”付览越在他耳旁轻声问。  
赵攀星揪住他背部的衣料，点了点头。

紧接着他便感受到付览越温热的手撩开他的睡衣衣摆抚摸上了他的腰，顺着腰侧和背部流连忘返。

赵攀星的腰太细了，用两只手就能轻松的掐过来，付览越的手掌带着一层薄薄的茧，滑过他的腰背时会激起一连串异样的感觉，引来身体一阵不受控制的颤栗。

两人的身体贴在一起，赵攀星的睡衣被撩开了大半，付览越的呼吸喷洒在他裸露在外的皮肤上，一个连一个温柔的吻落在他敏感脆弱的颈侧，藏在深处的颈动脉怦怦跳动起来，肾上腺素疯了一般的往上升，心脏好像要从胸腔里跳出来似的，他紧张的蜷缩起脚趾，周围的空气极速升温，把他们包裹进了暧昧里。

付览越真的很温柔，但凡见到他皱眉便会停下动作安抚，身体上和精神上的刺激和欢愉让他压着嗓子哭了出来，房间里的床头灯亮着暖黄色的光，跪在床上时照亮了他身上那一块私密的皮肤，纹身的部位结了痂，摸上去酥酥痒痒的，想抓又抓不到的感觉实在太难受，赵攀星一边哭一边攥着付览越的手腕求他不要碰，可付览越偏偏喜欢看他这种反应，变本加厉的用指尖一点点描绘上面字母的形状，俯下身去亲吻那块敏感到不行的皮肤。

赵攀星哭哑了嗓子，付览越怕他太累，做到半夜月亮移到天空的正中央便堪堪放过了他。  
去洗澡时赵攀星已经累到连胳膊都抬不起来了，头发还没吹干就已经靠在付览越怀里熟睡过去。

付览越关了吹风机把他平放在床上，又把被子扯过来帮他盖好，才去轻手轻脚收拾了房间的残局，赵攀星静了音的手机在床头柜上亮起来，看清来电人是哪位后，他拧上床头灯，轻轻合上卧室门，才拿着手机去了阳台接电话。

“喂，许迟哥，这么晚打电话过来有事儿吗？”付览越坐在阳台的沙发椅上，肥猫推开阳台门挤进身子来，跳到了他的大腿上。  
“怎么是你接的电话啊？星星睡了？”

“嗯，刚睡着。”付览越顺了两下大肥的毛。

“也没什么事儿，我就是问问他的纹身结痂没有，可能会有点儿痒，但你让他千万别抠。”  
“已经结痂了。”

“明天你们有没有安排？”许迟突然问。  
“没有。”

“那太好了。”许迟的声音听起来像是松了一口气，“今天有客人给了我三张xx酒店的餐饮招待券，我也没什么朋友，就想到你们了，要不要一起去？”

“可以啊。”付览越答应下来，“谢谢许迟哥有这种好事儿还想着我们，等明天星星睡醒我问问他。”  
“那好，确定了给我打电话，我开车过去接你们。”

“行，麻烦你了。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦，反正我天天在店里也没事儿干。”

挂断电话后付览越走回卧室，床上的赵攀星依旧睡的很沉，他蹲在床边把他脸前凌乱的发丝拨开，碰了碰他哭到发红的眼角。

临睡前他撩起自己的睡衣袖子看了看，小臂上是他早在去年就纹上去的一小行字，印着赵攀星清秀娟丽的字体，把当初那句告白的话永远记在了身体上。

自从那天含蓄的告白后，他一直不舍得用水洗掉，连洗澡都用保鲜膜把这行字严严实实的包裹起来。

赵攀星这个傻子，他看着恋人安静的侧脸轻笑，这么长时间都没能发现他偷偷跑去纹了身，也多亏自己隐藏的好，一瞒就是五六个月。

怎么能这么喜欢他啊。  
就像火山爆发和洪水泛滥，山崩地裂或翻江倒海，一发不可收拾。


End file.
